Peur de te perdre
by Compte abandonne
Summary: Heero rate une mission,Duo part à sa recherche...que dire de plus...3eme et dernier chapitre up! Venez lire! [FIC FINIE]
1. POV de Duo

**Titre** : Peur de te perdre

**Auteur** : Kawa

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : POV, One Shot(c'est un genre ça ?), triste (je pense)

**Couple** : ben...du 21...mais rien de précis

**Disclaimer** : Ok...l'heure de vérité...aucun des G-boys n'est à moi...ni même le vieux soldat d'OZ qui traîne dans le coin...en gros RIEN...TT

**Note** **de** **l'auteur** : Et bien aujourd'hui une personne est morte. Et ça juste devant ma fenêtre. Un accident de voiture. Je ne la connaissais pas mais ça m'a marqué...Terrible quoi... Cela m'a aussi fait réfléchir. On ne peut savoir ce qui va arriver...il ne faut donc pas rater sa chance d'être heureux...je voulais le transmettre à travers cette fic. J'espère que je l'ai réussi ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Excusez-moi pour le scénario à 2 balles...mais il est 3 heures du mat' et chuis fatiguée...Néanmoins, bonne lecture...

Je dédie donc cette fic au jeune homme qui n'est pas rentré chez lui aujourd'hui. Et aussi à sa famille.

**Peur de te perdre**

Cela fait trois jours que sa mission s'est terminée et pourtant il n'est toujours pas rentré. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Même si je ne le lui dirai jamais en face, j'ai peur pour lui.

Peur de le perdre surtout. A chaque fois qu'il se jette corps et âme dans ses missions, pour la plupart suicides, je retiens mon souffle et je prie. Prie pour que son Gundam supporte tous les assauts ennemis, prie aussi pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer une vie sans lui.

Oui c'est bien ça...une vie ou il n'est plus ne m'intéresse pas. Cela peut paraître étrange de parler ainsi de son coéquipier mais il est bien plus que ça pour moi. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais maintenant c'est très clair dans ma tête. Tout ce temps j'ai fermé les yeux sur ce fait pourtant évident: je l'aime. Et ça depuis le début.

Et oui, au moment ou mes yeux se sont posés sur lui j'ai su qu'il était fait pour hanter mon cœur jour et nuit. Sans relâche. J'ai pourtant essayé de me voiler la face, de penser que mes sentiments n'étaient qu'amicaux. Mais j'ai fini par reconnaître que c'était bien de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Est-ce faux ? Je ne sais pas. Ce sentiment si fort et si pur ne peut être si mauvais que ça. Enfin, c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire. Tout le monde le sait bien, on ne doit pas aimer une personne du même sexe. Néanmoins je le fais. J'aime un homme. Mais j'ai arrêté de me faire des soucis à ce sujet puisque de toute façon c'est un amour à sens unique, une relation qui ne verra jamais le jour.

Je ne connais pas vraiment ses sentiments à mon égard mais la froideur dans ses yeux et les mots blessants qu'il me dit ne représentent certainement pas l'amour.

Mais bon, cela ne me touche même plus. Ses regards, qui autrefois me glaçaient le sang, n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi. Je les ignore tout simplement. De toute façon on ne se parle qu'en extrême nécessité et ça a l'air de l'arranger.

Je devrais une fois pour toutes arrêter de penser à lui. Pourquoi occupe-t-il mes pensées à chaque instant ? Même maintenant je ne peux l'oublier.

Cela me fait penser qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu. Il est presque minuit et on est toujours assis dans le salon. Personne ne veut monter se coucher.

Le téléphone sonne. Quatre décroche. Il a l'air inquiet. Apres quelques minutes il repose le combiné. Et il commence à pleurer. Même s'il est très sensible il ne pleure que rarement. Je me dis que ça doit donc être quelque chose de sérieux. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Et si c'était la mission qui avait raté ? Et s'il était mort ?

Quatre se ressaisit et s'assoit à coté de moi. Il voit très bien la crainte dans mes yeux. Il doit certainement sentir que j'ai peur. Il commence doucement.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de la mission. » Son air triste me fait craindre le pire.

« - C'était J au téléphone. Heero n'a pas donné signe de vie après sa mission. Apparemment il a du fuir parce que les ennemis étaient plus nombreux que prévu. Et d'après ce qu'ils ont pu voir sur les moniteurs de retransmission son Gundam a explosé lors de sa fuite. J pense que Heero est... »

« -Non ! Je n'y crois pas un instant ! Ce n'est pas possible...Toutes les fois ou il a fait sauter son Gundam il a survécu...cette fois-ci aussi...j'en suis sur... »

Oui j'en suis sur...il vit...je ne peux croire autre chose.

Lorsque Quatre prononça ces paroles j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je ne peux me résoudre à croire que Heero soit...soit mort...

C'est plus fort que moi. Je l'ai déjà dit, m'imaginer une vie sans lui m'est impossible.

Il n'y a qu'une seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit : j'irai le vérifier par moi-même.

Je me lève et me prépare à partir. Aucun des autres pilotes ne tente de me retenir. Ils savent très bien que ça n'aurait aucun sens ou plutôt qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Une fois que je me décide il n'y a plus de retour possible. Je prends les coordonnées du dernier point d'atterrissage du Wing et je quitte la maison.

Une fois aux commandes du Deathscythe je prends la direction de la Foret Noire. C'est apparemment là que le Wing a explosé.

Arrivé je remarque des Mobil Suits d'OZ. Commence alors une boucherie sans fin. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Je détruis les Leos a coups de faux [1]. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre Shinigami. J'espère seulement qu'il souffrent autant que Heero a souffert.

Quand je me suis enfin débarrassé de tous les ennemis je descends de mon Gundam et je commence les recherches. Il ne fait pas encore nuit ici [2] mais j'ai quand même du mal à voir quoi que ce soit.

J'avance dans la foret lorsque j'aperçois une ouverture dans une des petites collines qui s'étendent à travers la foret. Je m'y approche et c'est la que je remarque des traces de sang sur le sol. Je sais alors que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je vois une silhouette étendue dans la caverne. Ce n'est qu'une ombre mais moi je la remarque. Mes pas deviennent précipités. Je me dépêche d'entrer dans cet endroit et je peux enfin constater que j'avais raison.

Heero est étendu sur le sol. Il ne fait que dormir. Il y a pas mal de sang tout autour de lui. Je vois que son corps est parsemé de blessures. Lorsque je m'approche il se réveille. Il essaye de se relever mais a du mal à tenir et retombe aussitôt. Je me dépêche de sortir la bouteille d'eau que j'ai ramené ainsi que les pansements. Je lui donne à boire et nettoie avec l'eau restante ses blessures.

Apres l'avoir soigné du mieux que j'ai pu j'allume un feu et je m'assois à coté de lui. On ne pourra partir que demain matin. Il fait trop tard et ce serait trop risqué d'aller jusqu'à mon Gundam alors que cette foret grouille de soldats ennemis.

Pendant tout ce temps Heero ne dit mot. Il me regarde. Je me demande ce qu'il pense. Certainement que c'est très défavorable pour lui d'avoir raté sa mission. En plus je l'ai vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Ses mots interrompent ma pensée.

« - Duo...pourquoi...pourquoi est-tu venu... »

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Moi, je suis encore venu le déranger. Il s'en serait sorti lui-même.

« - Pourquoi est-tu venu me sauver après tout ce que je t'ai fait...tu as pris des risques alors que j'aurais pu être déjà mort »

Là il me surprend. Je vois qu'il a du mal à parler et je m'empresse donc de lui répondre.

« - J'ai une très simple raison...tu sais...même si tu dois me détester encore plus après ce que je vais te dire j'en prends le risque. Je suis venu te sauver parce que je t'aime. Tout simplement. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter l'idée de t'avoir laissé mourir. Je n'ai pas douté un instant que tu étais toujours en vie. Tu sais, c'est normal de prendre des risques pour quelqu'un qu'on aime... »

Pour toute réponse il hoche la tête et se rapproche de moi afin de poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

« - J'avais si peur de...te perdre... »

Owari...

[1] Ben j'ai la flemme de décrire les combats...

[2] C'est le décalage horaire...entre la Foret Noire (Allemagne) et leur planque (quelque part...)


	2. POV de Heero

**Titre** : Peur de te perdre

**Auteur** : C'est toujours moua...Kawa...

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : encore un POV...pis beaucoup de réflexions...

**Couple** : 1x2 ??? hum...faut voir...peut-être bien...mais toujours rien de précis...

**Disclaimer** : Ok...l'heure de vérité...aucun des G-boys n'est à moi...ni même le vieux soldat d'OZ qui traîne dans le coin...en gros RIEN...TT

**Note** **de** **l'auteur** : Hum...quand on m'a demandé une suite à mon One shot j'ai réfléchi à la question. Pis j'ai décidé de faire un truc en 3 chapitres. Celui là se situera pendant la même période de temps, mais ce sera le POV de Heero. Et pis le prochain sera la suite (et fin) directe des évènements. Voila. Bonne lecture.

**Remerciements** : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une ch'tite review !!!

**Melykumo** : Ma toute première review de toute ma life !!! Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.**ShinOyasumi** : Super plaisir d'avoir un p'tit mot de toi ! Ben...l'attaque des chibi eyes m'a fait craquer...donc suite......j'espère qu'elle te plaira...**Yami-Rose1** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu as compris où je voulais en venir...**raziel** : Merci pour ta review ! Voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

.

**Peur de te perdre**

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil. Ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis allongé sur mon lit, dans le noir. La maison est plongée dans un silence total. Duo dort déjà. Je l'entends à sa respiration calme et régulière. Au moins un de nous trouvera le repos cette nuit. Je suis heureux que ce soit lui. De toute façon mon sommeil n'est ni calme ni réparateur ces derniers temps. Les cauchemars me poursuivent de nuit en nuit. D'horribles cauchemars qui font que je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit...baigné de sueur. Mais le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir des détails.

Quand je me réveille le matin je suis fatigué et de mauvaise humeur et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente. Ça m'exaspère vraiment. J'aime bien savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Pourtant même en sondant ma mémoire je n'arrive pas a me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Je suis donc de plus en plus irritable. Et c'est Duo qui en paye les frais. Mais il faut dire qu'il le cherche aussi. Il jacasse sans arrêt et saute partout comme un enfant. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça alors que j'ai déjà les nerfs a vif. Et puis il y a quelques jours, on a eu une dispute. Je l'ai engueule, peut-être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Jai bien vu que je lui avais fait du mal. Mais il était parti tellement vite que je n'ai même pas pense à mexcuser. Depuis on ne se parle plus. C'est peut être mieux ainsi. Au moins je ne risque plus de le blesser.

De toute façon je parle de moins en moins, déjà qu'avant j'étais pas le grand bavard. Et les autres ne me posent plus aucune question. Je sais bien qu'ils s'inquiètent. Surtout Quatre je pense. Lui et son fichu don d'empathie. Il a bien du comprendre que quelque chose me tracassait. Néanmoins il se retient de me le demander. Et c'est tant mieux. Je ne veux pas de leur aide. Le soldat parfait n'a besoin de l'aide de personne. Il sait se débrouiller tout seul.

Et pourtant...pourquoi parfois l'envie me prend-elle de raconter mes problèmes a quelqu'un? De sentir qu'on se soucie de moi? Je ne sais pas...ça aussi c'est un mystère que je n'ai pas réussi a éclaircir. Enfin...pas encore.

Une petite lumière verte me tire de mes pensées. C'est mon laptop. J'ai reçu un message...et ça a une heure du matin. Vu que de toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir, je décide de voir qui m'écrit à une heure pareille. Et oh, quelle surprise, c'est J qui me contacte pour m'annoncer que j'ai une mission en solo le lendemain. Elle ne commence que l'après-midi. Je lis les détails, réfléchis rapidement et lui envoie un e-mail de confirmation. Ca va me changer les idées cette mission. Elle paraît facile en plus. Infiltration et destruction d'une usine de fabrication de Leos. La routine quoi. Je me rallonge et après quelques minutes le sommeil m'emporte enfin.

Ouh...ma tête me fait mal...j'ai encore mal dormi on dirait. Et puis toujours ce rêve. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de grand chose. La seule pensée qui me revient à l'esprit est que j'avais peur, horriblement peur. C'est pourtant très rare que je craigne quelque chose. J'ai donc de plus en plus envie de savoir et de comprendre ce rêve étrange. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je jette un regard sur le lit d'à coté. Duo est déjà habillé et se brosse les cheveux, en entendant le bruit il lève la tête et répond.

« - Oui? »

« - Descendez, le déjeuner est prêt. » C'est Quatre. Duo s'empresse de lui répondre.

« - Vi vi Quatchan. On arrive. »

Il finit de se coiffer et sort sans un regard en ma direction. Je lentends rire et parler avec Quatre. Ils sentendent vraiment bien ces deux là.

Je décide de me lever. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, je descends moi aussi dans la cuisine. Il n'y plus que Wufei qui mange. Trowa lit le journal et Quatre discute avec Duo. Je m'assois à table avec un bref signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Quatre me tend une tasse fumante. Du café. Je le porte à mes lèvres et bois. Ca me fait un bien fou.

« - Merci. »

Il a l'air surpris d'entendre une réaction de ma part. Puis un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« - De rien Heero. »

Avant quil nait le temps dajouter quoi que ce soit je déclare:

« - Je pars en mission. Niveau 1 [1]. Cet après midi. »

Et je remonte dans ma chambre.

Il est temps. Je prépare mes affaires et descends. Les autres me regardent partir sans un mot. Une fois dans mon Gundam je me dirige vers l'endroit ou est situe la base. Presque arrivé a destination, un bruit attire mon attention. Avant que je n'aie le temps de voir ce que c'est, une horde de Leos me tombe dessus. K'so! Je calcule mes chances. Un repli semble être la meilleure solution. Je n'aime pas fuir mais je crois que la je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me fraye un chemin à travers les Leos et réussis enfin à m'éloigner. Tout d'un coup je sens quelque chose s'accrocher à mon Wing. Dieu du ciel! Mais d'ou viennent tous ces Gundams?! Il y'en a de plus en plus. Je fais alors la seule chose qui me reste à faire. Je me prépare et jappuie sur le petit bouton rouge. L'autodestruction est déclenchée. Plus que quelques secondes. Je repense à mes coéquipiers. A Duo. Puis plus rien, l'explosion m'emporte.

J'ai mal partout. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux et je suis tout de suite ébloui par la lumière qui filtre à travers les arbres. Apparemment je suis dans la foret à proximité de l'usine. Et il fait jour. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Je regarde ma montre, elle est cassée. Impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il est. Je tente de me lever. Apres une dizaine de minutes j'arrive enfin a tenir sur mes jambes. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque une ouverture dans une colline pas loin de l'endroit où je me trouve. Lentement je m'y dirige. Une fois arrive j'entre dans la petite caverne. Mes dernières forces m'abandonnent et je vois le sol s'approcher dangereusement.

Des bruits de pas qui s'approchent. Je ne suis pas encore totalement conscient mais je perçois néanmoins ce qui se passe autour de moi. Lorsque la personne pénètre dans la caverne je me réveille. J'essaie de me lever mais retombe aussitôt. Je n'ai pas encore assez de forces pour tenir sur mes jambes. La personne s'approche de moi et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois que c'est Duo. J'en reste bouche bée. Il me regarde avec un air soulagé puis sort une bouteille d'eau et me la tend. Voyant que j'ai du mal, il me fait boire quelques gorgées. Il entreprend alors de nettoyer et de soigner mes blessures. Pendant tout ce temps je me laisse faire. Je le regarde simplement sans dire mot. Ayant fini il allume un feu et s'assoit a coté de moi.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici. Apres toutes les méchancetés que je lui ai dit il est quand même venu. Pourquoi ? J'aimerais le savoir.

« - Duo...pourquoi...pourquoi est-tu venu... »

Il semble mal à l'aise en entendant la question. Je veux pourtant avoir les idées claires.

« - Pourquoi est-tu venu me sauver après tout ce que je t'ai fait...tu as pris des risques alors que j'aurais pu être déjà mort »

La ma question l'a carrément surpris. Peut-être s'attendait-il à autre chose ? Mais il s'empresse de me répondre.

« - J'ai une très simple raison...tu sais...même si tu dois me détester encore plus après ce que je vais te dire j'en prends le risque. Je suis venu te sauver parce que je t'aime. Tout simplement. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter l'idée de t'avoir laissé mourir. Je n'ai pas douté un instant que tu étais toujours en vie. Tu sais, c'est normal de prendre des risques pour quelqu'un qu'on aime... »

Je me sens fatigué. J'entends sa voix comme à travers un mur invisible. Puis j'ai l'impression qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Ai-je bien entendu ou est-ce simplement la fatigue et l'envie de dormir qui me jouent des tours? A bout de forces je m'approche de lui. J'acquiesce et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Ses derniers mots, je ne les entends presque plus...

« - J'avais si peur de...te perdre... »

A suivre (?)

Hum...une suite qui ne dévoile pourtant pas tout...

En fait j'ai prévu un 3eme chapitre...le dénouement de cette affaire...et les éclaircissements sur les sentiments de Heero...

Vous le voulez ??? Oui ???

Alors...appuyez gentiment sur le ch'tit bouton bleu avec écrit GO dessus...et pis dites moi ce que vous en pensez pliiiz...

[1] ben vi une mission toute simple...


	3. Le dénouement de toute cette histoire

**Titre** : Peur de te perdre

**Auteur** : Bah rien n'a changé...c'est moi Kawa

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : hum...pas de POV cette fois-ci...mais OCC et pis un zeste romantique

**Couple** : et oui ça ce précise là...c'est décidément du 2x1

**Disclaimer** : Ok...l'heure de vérité...aucun des G-boys n'est à moi...ni même le vieux soldat d'OZ qui traîne dans le coin...en gros RIEN...T-T

**Note** **de** **l'auteur** : So, voilà la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic. Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fous à l'écrire. Je m'en excuse. Mais d'un coté j'avais plus d'inspir et de l'autre je m'occupais des trucs administratifs de la rentrée. Donc bon, m'en veuillez pas -o- Bon je ne vais plus vous importuner de mon blabla, so... Bonne lecture

**Thanx : **A toutes les gentilles revieweuses (je doute qu'il y ait des mecs)

**infinitylight** :merchi pour ton zentil commentaire ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Perso moi aussi j'ai préféré le POV d Heero So j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer cette suite.

**Yami-Rose1** :merciiii ! Je suis contente que ça t'as plu !Bah que dire d'autre à part : voici la suite

**ShinOyasumi** : thanx !!! Voila la suiteuh ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

**Melahel** : ô.o après ces gentilles menaces de mort je la poste enfin la suite ! So voilà ! Merci pour ta review (vi Heero est OCC...-.-) tu vois ? Elle est plus longue !

**Kamara** : 'blush' quelqu'un adore ! Wouah ! Merchi beaucoup pour ta review !

**la rodeuse** : Bah merci beaucoup la voilà cette suite !

**Eiko** : Thanx pour ta review...elle m'a fait plaisir voilà voilà...suite enfin on-line.

**lu** : La suite ? En veux tu, en voilà !

**Peur de te perdre**

Duo fut réveillé par une atroce douleur qui lui parcourait le dos. Il avait dormi dans une position des moins confortables, le dos au mur de la grotte. En essayant de bouger le moins possible, par peur de réveiller le malade, il tenta de changer ladite position, mais dut abandonner bien vite face aux courbatures qui se faisaient ressentir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le réveil du soldat parfait pour pouvoir se lever.

Lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, la caverne était déjà baignée d'une douce lumière. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il avait la tête posée sur quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Et ce 'quelque chose' bougeait. Il essaya de se rappeler les évènements passés. Malgré le mal de crâne qui commençait à envahir sa tête, ses souvenirs revinrent plus au moins complets dans son esprit. Le combat, l'explosion, l'arrivée de Duo...tout. Une partie, l'intervalle de temps juste avant qu'il ne se soit endormi, restait pourtant très vague dans son esprit. En y repensant, Heero ressentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son ventre. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé mais juste d'un sentiment de paix et de bonheur. Et il savait que c'était décidément lié à Duo.

Duo pencha la tête vers Heero et vit que ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts. Il bougea donc doucement ses hanches et attendit une réaction de la part du blessé. Le japonais tourna la tête et le regarda maintenant en face. Son regard était voilé et ne laissait rien paraître de la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant quelques instants sans dire mot. Puis Duo interrompit enfin le silence pesant.

« Bien dormi Hee-chan ? Ca va un peu mieux ? » dit-il en souriant. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

« Hn. » fut la seule chose qu'il eut pour réponse. Sans se laisser dérouter par cette réplique, dont il avait que trop l'habitude, Duo continua de parler en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu peux te lever ? Il faut qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite avant que d'autres Ozzies ne se pointent. Il est encore tôt mais on a un chemin assez long devant nous. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer à la planque au plus vite. Je suis sur que les autres se font un sang d'encre. En plus j'ai assez mal au dos et puis il faut te soigner aussi... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler en voyant l'air que le japonais affichait. En effet Heero n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser passer un minuscule sourire en entendant ce flot de paroles de son coéquipier. Ce babillage lui avait manqué. La voix grave et enjoué de son partenaire, il ne l'avait plus vraiment entendu depuis, ce qui lui paraissait être, une éternité. Depuis leur dispute... A cette pensée son visage reprit instantanément son air impassible. Etaient-ils toujours disputés ? Est-ce que Duo lui en voulait encore ? Des questions et encore des questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

« Ooooh ! Etait-ce un sourire que je viens de voir ??? Non, j'ai du rêver. Heero soldat-parfait-et-fier-de-l'être Yuy ne sourit jamais ! Tu as vraiment dû recevoir un bon coup sur la tête ! »

Il regarda Heero encore une fois avant de l'aider à se lever doucement en position assise. Sa tête était maintenant au même niveau que celle de Heero. Sans vraiment réfléchir il passa ses bras autour des épaules du japonais et se serra doucement contre lui. Prenant conscience de son acte, Duo se leva comme si de rien n'était et se mit à rassembler leurs affaires.

Pendant tout ce temps Heero était resté sans bouger. Lorsqu'il avait senti la respiration chaude de Duo sur son cou, des milliers de papillons s'étaient mis à voleter dans tous les sens dans son ventre. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de cette sensation. Il savait juste que c'était la même qu'il avait ressenti le soir d'avant. Mais depuis quand ressentait-il ce genre de choses ? Il décida de reporter cette réflexion à plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait simplement réussir à se lever. Et c'était pas gagné.

Duo, qui avait fini de rassembler les preuves de leur présence en ces lieux, tourna la tête juste au moment ou Heero essayait de se lever. Il se précipita sur lui en voyant ses jambes fléchir. Le rattrapant de justesse il le fit se rasseoir, alla chercher son sac à dos, et revenant vers Heero, passa un bras sous ses genoux et empoigna de l'autre son dos.

Le soldat parfait avait senti ses jambes vaciller dangereusement. Sa tête tournait affreusement et il sentait la fatigue lui peser. Mais au lieu de tomber, deux bras l'avaient rattrapé et posé par terre. Quelques instants plus tard il se sentait déjà porté à l'extérieur. Il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment et posa simplement sa tête au creux du cou de Duo pour sombrer dans le sommeil quelques instants plus tard.

Duo se leva avec son compagnon dans ses bras et sortit dans la forêt pour rejoindre son Deathscythe. Il était quand même surpris de n'avoir aucune résistance de la part du japonais. En baissant son regard il vit que ce dernier dormait déjà sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri. Arrivant à son Gundam il posa Heero dans le cockpit, s'assit aux commandes de son armure et prit le chemin de la maison...

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et des frissons parcouraient son corps. Le cauchemar...il était revenu (1) ! Beaucoup plus clair, beaucoup plus terrifiant. Et il se rappelait du moindre détail. Il laissa passer un sanglot étouffé. Tout avait l'air d'être si vrai. Les images ne quittaient plus son esprit. Tout paraissait évident tout à coup. Les idées devenaient de plus en plus précises dans sa tête. Il jeta un regard à son réveil. Onze heures et quelques. Il décida de ne plus se rendormir, il ne faisait que ça depuis des jours. Et de toute façon Quatre allait bientôt venir pour lui changer ses pansements.

Ca faisait déjà trois jours que Duo l'avait ramené à la planque. Depuis, Sally était passé pour le soigner. Elle lui avait formellement interdit de quitter le lit de la semaine et avait désigné Quatre pour venir le soigner. Les deux autres venaient de temps en temps lui apporter les repas ou autre chose. Seul Duo n'était plus venu depuis.

L'américain était assis dans un fauteuil du salon et regardait d'un œil distrait par la fenêtre. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà il n'avait plus vu Heero. Il avait déménagé chez Wufei, pour que le japonais puisse se rétablir en toute tranquillité. Et il éprouvait une certaine appréhension à leur prochaine rencontre. Comment devait-il se comporter face à Heero ? Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments...

Duo avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver des forces et lui faire face. Comme si le destin avait décidé de lui accorder cette chance le téléphone sonna. Duo décrocha. En entendant les propos de son interlocuteur, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient payer !

Heero s'assit plus confortablement dans son lit. En repensant à son rêve, il se souvint tout à coup des paroles que Duo avait prononcé après l'avoir trouvé dans la grotte.

« ...parce que je t'aime...j'avais si peur de te perdre... »

Il les avait entendu sans en saisir le sens à cet instant là. Mais Duo avait-il vraiment dit cela ? Eprouvait-il vraiment quelque chose à son égard ? Mais pourquoi s'était-il...

Heero fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelques coups frappés doucement à sa porte. Ca devait certainement être Quatre.

« Entre. » dit-il sur un ton inhabituellement aimable.

La porte s'ouvrit et le petit blond (2) se glissa dans la chambre.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Heero ? Est-ce que tu as encore mal ? » Quatre lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de sortir des pansements propres de la petite boîte qu'il avait amené.

« Non, Quatre. Je vais mieux. Merci. » Heero lui était en quelque sorte reconnaissant de son aide. Même un soldat parfait avait besoin d'attention. Enfin...parfois.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! Tu guériras vite. Tes blessures ont presque cicatrisé. » Tout en le disant il avait entrepris de changer les pansements du japonais. Heero le laissait faire sans dire mot. Une demie heure plus tard, l'arabe avait fini et s'était levé pour partir. Une main le retint par le bas de sa chemise.

« Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? » Quatre pouvait s'imaginer ce que le japonais lui voulait.

« Je dois parler à Duo. » Heero avait presque soufflé ces mots.

« Je suis désolé Heero mais Duo est en mission. En montant ce matin j'ai vu une note de lui. Les professeurs l'ont envoyé finir la mission en Allemagne. Il devrait être de retour demain matin. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui devra venir changer tes pansements demain. » Quatre avait l'air un peu préoccupé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Wufei, Trowa et moi, nous partons en mission ce soir. Rien de bien compliqué, mais on ne sera pas de retour avant après demain. Donc ce sera à Duo de s'occuper de toi vu que tues toujours blessé. » Sur ce, il sortit enfin de la chambre en laissant le japonais tout à ses réflexions.

Heero avait du mal à le réaliser. A cause de son incompétence Duo devait finir cette mission, qu'il avait raté. Et en plus de cela, il devait dès demain s'occuper de lui. Juste parce que lui, le pseudo soldat parfait, s'était fait piéger bêtement. Il se rallongea et se plongea encore une fois dans ses pensées. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Et ce cauchemar dont il avait enfin compris le sens. Tout en réfléchissant il avait lentement sombré dans le sommeil profond. Quelques heures plus tard il n'entendit pas Quatre lui apporter son repas et lui lancer un 'on part' sur le pas de la porte.

Duo était épuisé. Epuisé mais heureux. Avec les dernières forces il se jeta sur le canapé du salon. Il avait détruit la base, massacré les Suits qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin et était enfin rentré à la planque. C'était midi passé et il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque 24 heures. Aussi s'installa-t-il confortablement dans le canapé. A peine quelques minutes plus tard il était déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Il avait entendu un bruit. Heero se leva de son lit et décida d'aller voir si c'était bien Duo qui était rentré. Il se sentait mieux et il pouvait marcher sans que la tête ne lui tourne. En plus il devait absolument lui parler (3). Descendant les escaliers sans faire de bruit il se retrouva dans le salon. Il remarqua tout de suite l'américain qui était blotti dans le canapé et paraissait dormir profondément. Il s'approcha doucement, prit la couverture qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil et en recouvrit Duo. Puisque le natté semblait fatigué, Heero décida de le laisser dormir et d'aller préparer quelque chose à manger pour eux deux.

Une odeur agréable lui chatouillait les narines. Duo ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit fut la couverture beige qui le recouvrait presque entièrement. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir prise pourtant. Il se concentra sur l'odeur de nourriture qui provenait de la cuisine. Quatre était certainement en train de cuisiner leur repas. Comme sur commande, son ventre se manifesta avec un bruit sonore. Duo se débarrassa alors de la couverture et se précipita vers la cuisine.

« Quatchan qu'est-ce que tu cui... » il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Heero qui était en train de mélanger quelque chose en lui tournant le dos. Il resta donc bouche bée sur le pas de la porte. Depuis quand Heero cuisinait-il ?

« Mets la table et assis toi, c'est presque prêt. » dit le japonais sans se retourner. Duo, qui était encore sous le coup de la surprise alla chercher assiettes et couverts et s'assit ensuite sur la chaise la plus éloignée du soldat parfait.

« Quatre et les autres sont en mission. Il y a un message pour toi. Là, attaché sur le frigot. » Heero lui parlait sans se retourner. Duo s'approcha du réfrigérateur et lut la petite feuille qui y était accrochée. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus grands. Il allait devoir rester seul avec Heero au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir passer à coté de la discussion sur ce qu'il avait dit ce jour là dans la grotte. Il savait aussi que Heero s'en souvenait. Le soldat parfait n'oubliait jamais rien. Même dans la pire des conditions sa mémoire restait excellente. Duo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Que pouvait Heero bien faire dans le pire des cas ? Le frapper ? Il avait l'habitude des coups. Lui crier dessus ? Il le faisait souvent ça. Il n'y avait donc rien de pire que d'habitude. Il était prêt. Prêt à affronter la vérité (4).

Heero posa le plat sur la table et s'assit en face de l'américain. De tout le repas le natté n'avait osé lever les yeux. Il avalait ses spaghettis sans même les mâcher et après une dizaine de minutes il avait fini son assiette. Heero leva un sourcil et se mit à finir lui aussi son plat. L'américain mit son assiette dans l'évier et sortit avec un 'je suis devant la tél', de la cuisine. Décidemment il se comportait bizarrement aujourd'hui. Heero n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de le laisser filer sans explication. Ayant fini, il alla dans le salon sans faire de bruits et s'assit directement sur le canapé à coté de Duo. Ce dernier ayant senti le canapé s'affaisser tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant le japonais aussi près de lui.

« Hee-Heero, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. Euh tu voulais quelque chose ? » Il lui fit son regard le plus innocent. Même s'il avait décidé de lui parler il gardait cependant une certaine crainte.

« Il faut qu'on parle Duo. » Il n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il fallait que tout soit clair entre eux. Donc autant parler clairement.

« Ce que tu m'as dit dans la caverne. Pourquoi (5)? »

Duo rougit légèrement autour du nez et baissa sa tête. Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

« C'était certainement sous le coup de l'émotion. Je... » il fut tout de suite interrompu par Heero.

« Est-ce vrai ? » au regard interrogateur de Duo il approfondit sa question.

« Ce que tu m'as dit éprouver, est-ce vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu crois que je m'amuse à dire ce genre de chose quand je ne les ressens pas ? En fait je ne voulais pas te le dire. Mais après cet incident je n'avais plus le choix. J'avais peur de ne plus te revoir. Je voulais que tu le saches. Donc j'avais décidé de te l'avouer. » Duo avait relevé la tête et fixait le japonais de ses prunelles améthystes. Une légère inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

« C'est vrai je t'aime. Et je ne conte pas renier ce sentiment. Voilà tu sais tout. »

Heero avait écouté tout cela avec une grande attention. Quelque part au plus profond de son être, une douce chaleur se propageait et remplissait lentement tout son corps. Il soupira. C'était agréable d'entendre des mots d'amour sincères. Puis il se lança.

« Depuis quelque temps j'avais des rêves étranges. Des rêves dont je me réveillais trempé de sueur et tremblant sans me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il y a quelques jours pourtant j'ai enfin réussi à comprendre. Dans tous ces rêves tu y étais. Mais quelque chose me séparait de toi à chaque fois. »

Duo buvait les paroles du japonais. Il avait du mal à croire ce que Heero lui racontait là. Mais c'est en entendant la suite qu'il écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

« J'ai donc compris grâce à ces rêves qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort, que le simple fait d'être ton coéquipier, qui me liait à toi. J'éprouve bien plus pour toi que je ne le pensais. Tu dois savoir que c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de ce genre. Je ne sais donc pas exactement quel est ce sentiment. Mais dès que tu es près de moi, je ressens une chaleur incroyable entourer mon cœur. Je me sens apaisé. Je... »

Cette fois ci ce fut Duo qui l'interrompit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, Heero. C'est exactement ce que je ressens à ton égard. Je suis heureux quand tu es près de moi. Je ne veux pas te faire dire que tu m'aimes, ça c'est à toi de le découvrir. Néanmoins j'aimerais rester à tes cotés. Parce que moi je ne trouve le bonheur qu'auprès de toi. (6) »

Heero le regarda avec un regard presque chaleureux.

« Je veux bien essayer de...d'être avec toi. »

Sur ces mots il passa son bras derrière les épaules de Duo. Se rapprochant doucement de lui, il lui donna un chaste baiser. Ses lèvres ne firent qu'effleurer celles de son compagnon. Ce fut néanmoins, le baiser le plus tendre que l'américain eut jamais réçu. Soupirant de bonheur il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero et ferma les yeux.

Owari...

Oh my god...mais cette fic elle est partie en mwarf...je vous jure... J'avais pas prévu de faire un truc dire...neuneu quoi. Quand j'ai commencé de l'écrire, mon imagination est partie toute seule. Et voilà le résultat. Bon, c'est fait maintenant. Alors...merci de l'avoir lu ! Pis si vous avez aimé/détesté/ou quoi que ce soit d'autre laissez moi une chtite review pour me le dire (ça fait toujours un plaisir fou ces trucs)

(1) « ça » revient mouahahahaha....nan mais sérieux...vous pensez que c'est possible qu'un clown meurtrier hante le sommeil de Heero ? Vi vi c'est bon je me tais...-.-

(2) Duo avec une perruque voyons...

(3) à aucun moment il ne lui vient à l'esprit que Duo puisse être fatigué après sa mission o.ô ...il est égoïste le petit jap...

(4) cette petite phrase à quelque chose de pathétique je trouve...

(5) Hee-chan ou l'art de poser des questions...mwarf...

(6) comme c'est niais...-.-


End file.
